Kiss The Fish
by ELFNoona
Summary: Os Spécial Fishy's BirthDay!    LeeHae -By Unnie-


Comme tous les jours à cette heure-ci, EunHyuk et LeeTeuk se préparaient doucement pour leur émission de radio. Ils doivent faire l'emploi du temps demain matin, très tôt... Pourquoi le manager les réunit-il toujours si tôt ? En plus demain, ils doivent fêter l'anniversaire de DongHae ! En parlant du loup...

-Teukie Hyung ?

-Quoi Fishy ?

JungSu était maintenant inquiet... DongHae et cet air enfantin avec cet immense sourire ? Ça lui faisait peur... Le plus jeune voulait quelque chose...

-C'est quoi mon cadeau ?

-Oh non ! Lee DongHae, je t'ai déjà dis que tu ne le sauras pas avant de l'avoir !

-Mais, mon amour...

-Non ! Arrête de faire tes caprices !

-Mais LeeTeuk...

-La salle de bain est libre !

-Merci Hyukkie ! J'arrive ! Désolé, je dois y aller mon cœur...

-Allons-y ensemble !

DongHae avait retrouvé le sourire mais malheureusement, le leader était déjà en retard...

-Je ne suis pas en avance et tu sais aussi bien que moi que si tu viens avec moi, je vais perdre tout contrôle et finirai à la bourre...

Après ces mots LeeTeuk se doucha rapidement. Comme tous les jours, ils durent se dépêcher à la dernière minute et arrivèrent pile à l'heure. Cependant, tout le staff avait maintenant l'habitude et ils en riaient.

Tout se déroula à merveille jusqu'à la lecture d'une question de fan :

- « EunHyuk Oppa, demain, c'est l'anniversaire de notre Fishy. Tu as prévu quoi avec lui ? » Et bien... On va tous lui faire une petite fête, comme d'habitude, quoi !

Le plus vieux à ses côtés grinçait des dents. La dernière demi-heure était glaciale. Est-ce que LeeTeuk en voulais à HyukJae ? Non, il était juste exaspéré de tout et de rien...

Ils finirent enfin la quotidienne et rentrèrent chez eux. La « maman » du groupe savait où aller. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et embrassa sauvagement son amant. Ils se séparèrent quand l'air leur manqua.

-Toi, t'es pas content...

-Non ! J'aurai pas dis mieux ! T'es sûr ?

-Toi, t'es jaloux...

-Fichus fans ! Et tiens du EunHae par ici, du SiHae par là ! Fichus parings ! Tu es à moi ! A personne d'autre ! Compris ?

-D'un côté, c'est mignon que tu sois jaloux rien que pour ça, mais de l'autre... Tu me fais peur... Tu ne pense pas que c'est excessif ?

-Je te fais peur ?

LeeTeuk s'était légèrement calmé et face aux hochements de tête positifs de son compagnon, il le prit dans ses bras.

-Désolé mon cœur...

-Je te pardonne si tu me dis c'est quoi mon cadeau.

-Ma présence et ma beauté. Viens on va se coucher, on se lève tôt demain...

Ils allèrent souhaiter une bonne nuit aux autres membres, LeeTeuk dit au maknae de ne pas veiller trop longtemps sur ses jeux vidéos et de privilégier trente minutes de lecture avant de dormir, il a même confié à SiWon la lourde tache de faire régner l'ordre et la discipline ! Le petit « soyez sage et écoutez SiWon » avant de partir et les deux tourtereaux montaient les marches main dans la main.

Mmh... Quelque chose de bruyant avait réveillé l'habitation... DRING ! Déduction du groupe : le téléphone sonne...

-Que quelqu'un aille répondre !

-T'as qu'à y aller Heenim !

-Oh ! Comment le petit RyeoWook il se rebelle ! Tu ne me parle pas comme ça ! Je suis le Grand Kim HeeChul ! Pour châtiment, tu iras voir qui c'était !

La pauvre victime alla vérifier et hurla pour que tout le monde entende :

-HanKyung Hyung a laissé un message !

HeeChul déboula plus vite au téléphone que HeeBum loin de lui.

-JE VEUX VOIR !

-C'est pas pour toi !

-Allez ! S'il te plaît mon petit Wookie d'amour !

Les Super Junior arrivaient dans le salon autour du combiné que tenait RyeoWook.

-Meugne ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Tiens DongHae Hyung, c'est pour toi, et... HAPPY BIRTHDAY !

-Gne ?

DongHae étaient encore endormi et ne comprenais pas tout... Il prit donc l'appareil que lui tendait son ami et écouta le message...

-Ah ! Merci Wookie !

Il commençait à émerger, les autres aussi qui lui souhaitaient tour à tour son anniversaire. Il tendit le téléphone à HeeChul qui boudait.

-Tiens, monsieur le capricieux.

Le boudeur retrouva son sourire et passait encore et encore le message : « Ni hao DongHai ! Shengri kuaile ! Je te rappellerai dans la journée. Joyeux anniversaire encore ! »

Ils avaient perdu beaucoup de temps... Ils se devaient d'arranger ça. HeeChul et LeeTeuk se regardèrent et appliquèrent le plan B...

-Trois minimum par douche ! Allez, allez ! Plus vite !

Ils avaient crié ça en cœur aux autres membres qui courraient à présent. Au bout de trente minutes et cinq secondes, oui, Teukie avait sorti le chronomètre, ils étaient tous prêts à rejoindre le manager.

La journée se déroula bien. Hangeng avait tenu sa promesse, il avait rappelé DongHae qui après 5 minutes dû calmer HeeChul en lui donnant le portable. D'ailleurs le dit portable fut l'otage de Cinderella pendant 20 minutes puis fit le tour de la table.

-Bon … HanKyung Hyung … Merci d'avoir pensé à moi mais je dois te laisser, en plus, ta facture va être élevée à cause de moi …

-Mais non, ne t'en fais pas ! Ça sera la faute d'HeeChul !

Tout deux se mirent à rire puis DongHae reprit la parole.

-Ce fut vraiment un plaisir de te reparler Hyung. Zai tian !

-Zai tian !

HeeChul avait pleurer pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie .. Bref, reprenons ! La journée fut bonne et ils la passèrent tous ensemble avec DongHae. Ils rentrèrent vers 20h pour laisser à LeeTeuk et EunHyuk les 2h dont ils avaient besoin quotidiennement puis ces deux là quittèrent le nid douillé des chanteurs.

Comme tous les jours, ils animèrent leur émission. Mais aujourd'hui, ils avaient des invitées.

-Aujourd'hui, nous recevons les Miss A !

-Oui, oui, HyukJae ! EunHyuk a raison ! Bonsoir les filles !

-BONSOIR ! Vous écoutez le Sukira et on est les Miss A !

-Alors, faites votre promo !

Ah, le blond était tout excité ! Les demoiselles parlèrent de la version chinoise de quelques titres de leur album Class A et l'émission se déroula dans de meilleures conditions que la veille. Jusqu'au dernières secondes, personne ne s'en serait douter … C'était le bon moment …

-Aujourd'hui, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. Les anges ont déposé sur cette Terre la personne que j'aime le plus au monde. Il y a 25 ans, ils ont béni mon univers. Joyeux anniversaire DongHae. Je t'aime mon cœur .

Les 2 rappers de la salle, pour ceux qui sont mauvais en déduction, Jia et EunHyuk avaient les larmes aux yeux tandis que les autres filles pleuraient à chaudes larmes tant la scène était émouvante.

-Sur ces magnifiques paroles de Teukie Hyung, nous allons nous quitter et n'oubliez pas d'acheter le nouvel album des Miss A.

-C'était le Sukira !

Il se faisait tard, ils n'avaient pas voulu laisser les jeunes filles seules, dehors, et avaient donc attendu leur manager pendant plus d'un quart d'heure mais enfin, vers 1h du matin, ils rejoignirent à pas de loup la résidence. EunHyuk, trop fatiguée pour prendre une douche partit se coucher tel quel, alors que LeeTeuk se dirigea vers la cuisine . Eau .. Il mourrait de soif … Il retrouva son amant, assis sur l'un des grands tabourets à contempler le vide. Celui-ci se déconnecta du néant lorsqu'il sentit deux lèvres dans son cou.

-C'était ça mon cadeau ? Une annonce « officielle » ?

-T'es pas content ?

-Ce n'est pas uniquement le plus beau jour de ta vie, c'est le plus beau jour de la mienne ! Tu as enfin reconnu notre histoire pour en faire part à des milliers de personnes. C'est magique …

-Heureusement que ça te plaît car ton vrai cadeau n'est pas encore là …

En disant cela JungSu avait prit une bouteille d'eau au frigo et se dirigeait vers les escaliers. C'était repartit pour un tour …

-C'est quoi ? Dis le moi !

-Non …

-Allez !

-Chut …

Il plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de son amant et l'entraîna vers la chambre ...


End file.
